


I’m brOKen

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Lila is a bitch, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, Smut? Maybe, marriage proposals, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was dark and cold that night. And a foreboding but tempting atmosphere in the air. And little did the two heroes of Paris know that it would change their lives for the better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 17





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m Sarah and this is my first ever published fanfic, so please be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments.  
> Brief note here  
> They all KNOW. The nicknames for each other are the animals of the miraculous.
> 
> **update**
> 
> Decided to go back and rewrite. I didn’t like how I wrote the story.

It had been eight years since stone heart. Seven years since Lila had tried to ruin her life, and five since Marinette had been left with Nino, Adrien, Alya, and Chloé as her only friends at the school.   
  


It didn’t bother her anymore. In a way she was thankful for Lila. She had shown her who her true friends were. And had given her a friend in Chloé. If you had told either girl six years ago that Marinette would be the maid of honor for Chloé and Luka’s wedding they would have called you insane and told you to shut up. Now of course they couldn’t imagine life any different.   
  


Luka and Chloé had met through Marinette of course. And he quickly became Chloé’s biggest supporter. And he was the one she turned to when she had been raped by one of her father’s political friends. Seeing that strong woman crying had caused everyone to form the Chloé protection force. Alya had even been suspended for a week for knocking Lila’s lights out when she said that Chloé had wanted it.   
  


No one had expected that the man would be brought to justice. But, when Ladybug, Chat Noir, Viperion, Rena Rouge, and Carapace all vouched for Chloé and brought the matter to the police, he was. And Chloé had started to heal. She was remarkable and strong. She had managed to be an amazing single mom and loved her two children regardless of who their father had been. Luka had fallen in love with her and the two had recently gotten engaged. In fact, Marinette and Alya were currently getting ready for Chloé’s bachelorette party.   
  


“Mari! Are you almost ready girl? It’s almost time to go!” Alya’s voice rang out through the apartment. A squeak was all the reply she was given. Five minutes of crashing around later Marinette was ready to go. She had grown up a ton since she first had become Ladybug. Her midnight blue hair had been chopped short, and her curves had come in nicely. She had abandoned the pink hues she wore and had fallen for red instead.   
  


Alya hadn’t changed much. She had cut her hair a little longer than Marinette and had abandoned her plaid shirts. The two women had gone all out tonight. Alya had abandoned her glasses for contacts and was wearing light makeup. The leather jacket and orange crop top definitely accented her figure. Her denim jeans and brown boots just tied the outfit together. And of course she had on the coppery bronze fox tail necklace. Marinette had red lipstick and black eyeliner on, and her short black dress paired with a red cropped leather jacket and matching heels ensured that she would have someone in particulars eyes on her that night.   
  


“Ready to go bug?” Alya teasingly shoved her as she asked. “Of course, but can the little fox keep up?” Marinette called back as she bolted out the door.   
  


Chuckling both girls raced to the roof and called for their transformations. Yeah they could have taken a cab, but their poor college students, and this saved money.   
  


In the apartment next door Nino and Adrien were busy getting ready for Luka’s bachelor party. If you had told Adrien even two years ago that he would be living in an apartment with Nino, he would have told you to shut up. His father had only relented when Marinette in all her fiery fury had rained hell down on him. Even Gabriel Agreste was terrified of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Hell, even _Hawkmoth_ , was. After a brief incident where Lila had shoved her down three flights of stairs and then gotten her beat up, everyone at school had seen the butterfly signal around her eyes. And heard her yell, “HAWKMOTH! You must be out of you DAMN MIND if you think I will let you make me one of your mindless little minions. If you want to give me that power go ahead. But I’ll come for you first. I’ll drag you out of wherever the HELL you are hiding and hang you from the TOP OF THE FUCKING EFFILE TOWER BY YOUR SHORTS!! And then rip that bloody butterfly pin off your chest in front of all of Paris.” And everyone saw the little white butterfly flap away like a bat from hell. 

Like the girls, Adrien and Nino had definitely grown up. Both went from the skinny little boys they had been when they met to as Alya described ‘chiseled from stone a gift from the gods’. And both would wear jeans and black combat boots with white shirts and black leather jackets. Nino had a bracelet with a white turtle charm on his wrist and Adrien had his silver ring.   
  


Both boys were late leaving but if you ask Adrien, he will tell it was because on of them is a human turtle. And Nino would tell you it’s because one of them is a lazy cat. But in reality they were late because they were both practicing Ultimate Mega Strike III so that they would last longer than thirty seconds against Marinette.   
  


Like the girls both boys were broke college students so they also traveled across the rooftops as Chat Noir and Carapace.   
  


Lila hadn’t changed for the better. She had gone in a downward spiral ever since she lost favor with Gabriel Agreste. She had joined the most powerful crime family in town. And seduced the boss. She was a widow now. But that didn’t matter one bit. She was the most powerful woman in the underworld of Paris. She was the feared killer Vixen.   
  


Of course only her late husband knew her real name. And that was no longer a worry. She had tied up that loose end. She was closer to getting her goal. Adrien Agreste. Only one person stood in her way. MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG. But, always efficient, Vixen had a plan in place to take care of her. And if it didn’t work exactly as expected it should at the very least make Adrien think the worst of her.   
  


After tonight, Adrien would be hers......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe!
> 
> Bug out! 🐞🐞


	2. Chapter 2

The party was going great. Well, as great as it can with Lila and her posse crashing the party.   
  


She wasn’t even acknowledging Chloé’s existence. Just hanging all over Adrien and rubbing her breasts all over his arm. Even though Adrien was telling her off, the sight angered Mari. _Adrien is **her**_ _kitty. No one else’s!_ ~~She wasn’t jealous at all.~~ ~~Adrien just didn’t want to date during college~~

Needless to say she knocked back quite a few shots. A man came up to her and asked her to dance. She of course said no. A few drinks later she bumped right into... Adam.   
  


Adam was the son of her Maman’s best friend. The tall blond man in front of her had definitely grown some. But he looked the same.   
  


“Shit. I am so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and I umm... is it hot in you? Oh gosh I mean is it hot in here.” What the fuck is spewing from her mouth. Adam just smiled. “Hey DorkaPrincess.” She felt heat rushing to her face at the nickname. “Do you dance want to?” She mentally face-palmed. Why is she in Yoda mode?! Adam didn’t say anything he just quietly took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.   
  


Having a bitch’s breasts rubbed all over your arm was annoying as hell. Lila. She calls His Lady a thot and then acts like a whore around him. Finally managing to shrug out of her steel grip he looked around for Mari. Only to see her dancing with tall, blond, and bad boy vibes. Who the fuck does he think he is?   
  


Alya and Nino share a knowing smirk. The look of pure and unadulterated rage on Adrien’s face as he watched Marinette dance with this mystery man was telling. Nino was just glad Adrien was finally going to grow some balls and take Marinette out. Father be damned.   
  


Adam was glad when the music picked up pace. He started grinding into Mari and smirked when she responded in kind. After a few minutes though she flushed and backed away. “A-a-Adam I am so sorry.” She stuttered. Letting the smirk turn into a kind smile, he suggested they go get some drinks.   
  


Marinette was horrified! She put the moves on Adam. In front of everyone! And she didn’t even like him like that. He was a little brother. “-ess!” She snapped back to reality. Adam was there with a drink in his hand. Smiling she downed the offered drink. Adam led her to a couple of chairs. Smiling she asked him about his major. After a while the world started to spin and became muted. She could see Adam grabbing her shoulders and looking at her concerned. 

The world went **black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Depression hit me really hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction and so I would appreciate any help you guys have for me. 
> 
> Bug out. 🐞🐞


End file.
